


Ghost flu

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AHHHCHOO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost flu

Danny Phantom

In

Ghost flu

A.N

Hey guys I wrote this a month ago when I was sick

And this came to mind enjoy

I woke up this Morning… and all I felt was this unbelievable pounding headache.

What happened to me? I always seemed sick after the portal accident but... This…. this was something… something I can't control. I knew it had something to do with the ghost zone but what? Ghost flu? Human flu? I wasn't sure. I just couldn't stand. I couldn't make it down stairs. I felt like no one can help. I thought as I threw up in the toilet for the fourth time today. How did this happen… I went to my room to lay down…. I fell asleep for hours.

DPL2


End file.
